Hello Fascination
by Sever-Black
Summary: "I just went through all the info that the former Shadow Broker had on you Shepard, you have a half sister on Earth." - What happens when Shepard's sister joins the crew and when a Drell assassin takes an interest in her.
1. I Have A What

**I am inspired to write this story by reading another called HammerHead by Kittenseye and her co-writer Matyrfae. I recommend reading it, it is an amazing idea and that's why I had to write this. I got both there permission so I'm not taking anything that I was not allowed to, but I did want to give them their props. Also, big thanks to my beta voltagelisa . Hope you guys like it. **

Shepard sat there facing Liara, trying to process what the new Shadow Broker had just told him.

"I have a what?" Shepard asked in shock.

"I just went through all the info that the former Shadow Broker had on you Shepard, you have a half sister on Earth." Liara explained to him in her usual soft spoken voice.

"A half sister? So wait is my dad still with her? Did he just abandon me to be with another family? I know we can't share the same mom, my mother died giving birth to me and the hospital records showed I was her only child, but there were no records of my father." Shepard stood up from his seat and walked over to the terminal Liara was in front of.

"No, your father isn't with her. Her name is Elena Garcia, she lives in Mexico City with her mother, uncle, a close friend and two siblings. Both children are adopted, a thirteen year old boy and five year old girl. No records of a father living with them ever. She is well educated and graduated from high school with honors and could have been accepted to any college she wanted, but chose to enlist in the military once she graduated. Her specialty is stealth and recon. She worked for the Alliance for eight years before leaving, she was awarded a Medal of Honor, a Purple Heart, a Silver Star and she ranked in the top five or number one in all her training courses in military school." Liara quirked a painted on eyebrow, looking to her right at Shepard. "She has an impressive record Shepard, almost as good as yours." Looking back at the monitor she continued, "After that she just seems to drop off the map for about five years then reappears in Mexico City to work as a mechanic in her uncle's auto shop for the past four years. She came back with a significant amount of credits and seems to be helping her family, her mother was crippled somehow and is confined to a wheelchair; she cannot do much." Liara finished, turning her attention to Shepard.

"So that makes her about thirty five, shit that means I have an older sister, I'm only thirty one." Alexander ran his hands through his short black hair, his dark blue eyes closing in frustration. "I have to go get her, the reapers sent the collectors to Horizon just because Ash had been there, proving there going after people connected to me. We killed the majority of collectors from blowing up the base but I bet there are still some working for the reapers just not enough to launch attack on colonies like they were, but probably enough to go after my sister and her family. I can't let that happen." The Commander opened his eyes and the same determined look he always wore before going into battle came into place.

"Please. Alex, take Feron with you again. I fear he is growing mad being stuck here. He has already shot the VI assistant twice. Besides, the dry air will be good for him." Liara smiled to him.

"Sure Liara. I'll take him, and thanks again for telling me all this. I owe you one." Alexander gave her a lopsided grin that made the asari giggle.

"Believe me Commander, it's the least I can do for all the times you have saved me." Liara told him, turning back to the holo screen.

"You're a great friend Liara, I'll be back." Shepard waved, heading over to Feron's rooms to let him know he was taking him away from this dark and eerie place.

_A fucking sister, what the hell?_


	2. What Are You

Shepard looked up at the building in front of him, the sign read, 'Jose's Auto Shop and Repair'. What appeared to be a residence was built over the shop as well. The shop was closed at the moment, being that it was about eight o'clock at night. However, light still shone out of the bottom of a single, half opened garage door.

"Let's see who's working late tonight guys." Shepard motioned for his group to follow him. He had taken Thane, Feron, Kolyat and Garrus with him. Thane could do with some dry air in his lungs, he had promised Liara to get Feron out, Kolyat just need to get off the ship and Garrus was one of his closest friends, he would need him for this.

Shepard bent under the garage door, followed by the rest of the men, the crank of a wrench greeted them, directing them to the back of the massive garage space. They moved as quietly as possible through the garage, cars and bikes were on jacks or parked around the work floor everywhere. _Looks like they get a lot of business, _he thought as he took everything in. Once they reached the back, Shepard spotted a pair of legs sticking out from under what looked like a very old car. 'Chevrolet Camaro' was written on the back in silver writing. _1969 Camaro, that's a beautiful car, _Shepard thought with a smirk, _he loved cars too, especially old ones. _

"Uh. Excuse me. Do you know where we could find an Elena Garcia?" Shepard called out.

The sound of the wrench stopped, a woman's voice underneath called out, a clear accent coloring her words, "Who is asking?" She sounded very cautious.

Shepard was glad he didn't have Garrus and him wear their armor, which would have come off even more intimidating then four men standing over her in the middle of the night. _Probably shouldn't have taken this many men either_, Shepard berated himself.

Shepard stepped forward anyways, answering her question, "Alexander Shepard. I was hoping to speak with ."

There was a long pause between the two, the person under the car seemed to be mulling something over. The sound of wheels on the floor broke the silence, the woman's legs disappeared under the car as she appeared on the opposite side of the vehicle.

"You mean, Commander Shepard." She gave the Commander a piercing stare, wiping her hands off on a rag that lay on the hood of the car. She wore a mechanic's dark blue overalls, the straps hanging down and a tight black tank top showing off a small portion of her stomach. She was thin and lightly muscled, very tan with a cross tattoo on her right bicep. She took out the pony tail that she wore, letting her waist long, jet black curls flow down her back. She worked her hands through her hair as she turned her full attention on the group once again, the gold cross around her neck gleaming in the low light. She didn't appear at all worried or intimated by their presence.

The young woman wore a tired expression as she spoke, "I don't know why you're here but I'm not with the Alliance anymore, and last I heard you weren't either, so what do you want with me?"

"So you are Elena Garcia then?" Alex asked lightly, receiving only a blank stare in return. Realizing he wasn't going to get any reply he continued on instead, "Like I said, I just want to talk with you,"

Elena looked him up and down, then examined the aliens by his side. _Three drell and a turian, this man keeps quite the company. _"Ok Shepard, we can talk in the office. But your friends will have to wait out here. I'm not stupid enough to let four men in an enclosed space with me alone." She told him, the hard look in her emerald green eyes never leaving; the same one he gave people as a warning to listen.

"No problem, everyone wait here." He order, before following her across the floor and up some short stairs to the office.

"Have a seat." She gestured with her hand to the chair in front of the desk.

"Thank you." Alexander took a seat as she sank into the one behind the desk.

"So, what did you want to discuss?" She stared at him expectantly, leaning back in the chair casually.

"Well. Uh . . . " Shepard stammered lamely. _Ah shit, I didn't come up with anything to say. Great Shepard you're a real fucking genius. _"I . . . I came across some information that you may find interesting, but it is kind of shocking. It came as a huge surprise to me when I found out." Shepard rubbed the back of his head self-concisely.

"And what exactly is this piece of information." She was trying to not laugh at the look on the Commander's face.

"Well first I have to ask, what do you know about your father?" Shepard questioned carefully, leaning forward in his chair while resting his elbows on his knees.

"Nothing. I never knew him. My mother says they were together one night and she never saw him again." Elena's stoic expression gave nothing away, her voice just as even.

"Oh. Yeah, I never knew my father either. My mother died giving birth to me and there were no records of my father being there." Shepard told her with the same blank stare. Both of them felt nothing towards the man.

"I am sorry to hear that." She spoke sincerely, her expression softening for the first time, her lips quirking in the barest of smiles.

Alexander smiled back, thankful to see some friendly gesture thrown his way.

"Don't be. I turned out ok." He shrugged, sitting up straight in his chair.

"More than ok from what I hear. Savior of the Citadel and only survivor on Akuz. You're tough Shepard and a hero." She commented, her eyes giving off an all knowing look that even caused him to grow uncomfortable.

"I . . ." Alexander was cut off from shouting coming from outside.

"Hey Elena! Come out for me, let me see that pretty face of yours!" The voice yelled in a clearly drunken slur.

"Ah. Fuck me. Not this again." Elena stood from her seat, holding a shotgun as she walked out the door.

_What the hell! Did she have that on me the whole time?_ Shepard sat frozen in his seat, head turned towards the door she had just left out of. He shook his head and leapt from the chair, running after his sister. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at the stunned faces of his crew.

"What's going on?" Kolyat asked.

"I guess there is a man outside shouting, she seems to know him and it doesn't seem like the first time this has happened. Come on." He waved them all after him.

Elena unlatched the garage door and hauled it up with one hand, keeping the shotgun in her other. As the doors came up she pointed the shotgun at the man in front of her.

"What are you doing here Miguel? You know I told you not to come back. Leave." She glared at him down the barrel of the gun.

"I just wanted to see you, come on don't be like that." The man came closer, with a drunken smile on his face.

Now Shepard was fully aware that Elena could take care of herself, but his protective nature kicked in and he moved forward, "Hey! You heard the woman, leave." He came to stand next to her side, giving the man the same glare that Elena was giving the stranger.

"Who are you? Huh? Telling me what to do, fuck you _puto_!" The man went to take a swing at him but Elena blocked his punch and turned him so his back was to them. She then gave him a swift kick to the back, sending him flying forward.

"Get out of here Miguel. Don't come back, you hear me." She hissed.

Miguel twisted around, barely able to stand on his feet. "Elena, come on it's me . . ."

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before Elena let off a shot to the ground next to him, far enough to not hit him but close enough to make him jump.

"I said get out! Now!" She yelled, fire in her eyes.

"Ok, ok I'm going, fuck!" He ran from them, tripping twice before getting through the gate.

"Who was that dumb ass?" Shepard jerked his head in the direction that Miguel had ran.

"Ex. I left him nine months ago. He keeps coming back every so often. Next time I'll probably have to shoot him in the leg for him to get the message. Thanks for interfering but it was unnecessary." She spoke as they walked back into the garage, back to the group just staring at them. She closed the door behind them, locking it as she continued to speak, "Come on, I think you have earned yourself a drink for your attempt at a good deed." She gave him a genuine smile for the first time, slinging the shotgun over her shoulder as she straightened, "You three can come too." She looked to the group of men, before leading them behind the office and opened a door that led to a narrow stairs. The group followed her up to the second level.

"_Mama_!" She yelled. "We have company."

"Ela! What were those sounds I heard from outside. You didn't shoot anyone again did you _mijita_?_" _A women in about her early fifties wheeled herself into the room. She was darker then Elena, but had the same bright green eyes as her daughter and the same small straight nose. The woman hardly had any wrinkles and still held a strong look about her, but a kind expression on her face when she met them at the door.

"No. _Mama_, I didn't. Just a warning shot by his feet to get him out of here." Elena hugged her mother and set the shotgun in a holster on a coat rack.

"Who are your friends?" She asked smiling up at them. _She has her mother's smile, _Shepard thought.

"This is Commander Alexander Shepard. The others I didn't get their names." Elena leaned on the wall behind her, crossing her arms loosely over her chest.

"Oh, I'm Garrus Vakarian ma'am." Garrus stuck out a hand for her mother to shake respectfully, then shook Elena's.

"Uh. I'm Kolyat. Kolyat Krios." the tall young drell raised his hand, shaking both the women's hands as well.

Elena's eyes narrowed a bit in thought when Kolyat spoke his last name. _Krios. I know that name but the first doesn't sound familiar._

"My name is Feron." Feron opted for bowing since he wasn't able to reach them both past the kitchen table that was blocking him.

"Just Feron?" Elena commented, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Yep. Just Feron." He gave her a smile.

"Leave him alone Elena. Always so suspicious of everyone," Her mother slapped her leg.

"It has kept me alive so far." She murmured, before looking to the drell next to her with the green scales and the black hexagon spot in the middle of his forehead. "And who are you?" She asked.

"Thane Krios." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. _Bingo. That's the Krios I remember. Dangerous man to be with. _

As they shook hands her eyes bored into his dark ones, both inspecting the other quickly. _He's attractive at least, I'll give him that, _she thought.

Thane let go of her hand, looking at her longer than he should have. _Beautiful woman_, he thought, _skin like silk but callused from manual labor and working with firearms. Dangerous woman. _He moved to shake her mother's hand and returned to his spot beside Elena and the Commander.

"Welcome to my home, my name is Ernestine. Come in to the sitting room, it will be more comfortable there." The older woman wheeled herself ahead of them. Elena shook her head in amusement at her mother's hospitality. They all piled in the sitting room, which was much larger than the dining room they had been in. "Sit, sit." She instructed, all three men immediately sat on the couch in front of them. There was something about this woman that made you want to listen to her. Elena couldn't hold back the small laugh at the sight of the soldiers scrambling to sit when her mother told them too. Elena lowered herself in the armchair next to her mother casually, not fazed at all by her mother's commanding aura.

"Ela!" A tiny blur ran across the room and jumped in the young woman's lap. The girl had dark skin but not as dark as her mothers, her long brown hair was in pigtails and she had large brown eyes, a tiny nose and a smile that was missing her two front teeth.

"_Ay, dios mio!" _Elena groaned, acting like the little girl weighed more then she did.

"Look, look. I drew picture, see. There's you, mama, tio, Andres and me!" The little girl squealed, giving the older woman a big smile.

"It's beautiful _mija, _do I get to keep it?" Elena asked, but the little girl was no longer paying attention to her. She was looking at the three aliens on the couch, specifically she was staring at Thane, who was the closest to them.

Thane stared back, unblinking at the tiny human. Suddenly, he blinked, his secondary eyelids taking the girl by surprise. She gasped, both her eyebrows raising in shock. The young girl then chose to climb out of her sister's lap and quite suddenly into Thane's.

"Elissa! Don't, that's rude." Elena scolded her and meant to grab her, which only caused her to wrapper her tiny arms around Thane's neck to get away from her sister.

Thane just stood still, not knowing what to do. He wasn't going to push the child off him but he wasn't sure how he felt about her being on him. So he opted for just staying still, trying not to move and frighten her. Shepard, Feron, Garrus and even his son were trying very hard not to laugh at the scene in front of them, failing miserably, their hands not able to muffle the sounds of their laughter.

"What are you?" Elissa asked him, she hadn't taken her eyes off him.

"Elissa!" Elena hissed, she wasn't attempting to grab her again, knowing her sister she would climb on top of his shoulders to get away from her. _We should have named her mono, monkey. _

"It's fine." Thane assured her, and then he looked down at the girl in front of him, her arms no longer around his neck. "I'm a drell."

The girl looked at the other two in the room, "Are they drell too?" She asked pointing her tiny finger at Feron and Kolyat.

"Yes, they are." he answered, smiling at her.

She then put her head over his exposed chest, "Speak!" She ordered him.

"My name is Thane." He offered, not know what she was doing.

The little girl gave out a giggle, "You vibrate when you talk." She smiled, then her face grew serious in a matter of seconds, "I'm Elissa, nice to meet you." She said sticking out her tiny hand to shake his large one, her whole hand fitting in his palm. Then she crawled across his lap and into Kolyat's, the boy pulled back not knowing what to do and a bit scared of doing something wrong. Now it was Thane's turn to laugh.

"Oh my god." Elena put her head in her hands, Elissa was going to go to all of them and introduce herself like that. And she did, one by one she crawled across their laps, each man making sure to be careful to not scare her and not move or disturb her while she was on them. When she reached Garrus at the end he gave her a big turian smile, which she returned in kind, how she knew that was his way of smiling he would never know, most humans couldn't tell.

"I know what you are, you're a turian, Elena has a friend who is a turian." She couldn't quite say the name correctly but she did well for a five year old with missing teeth. "I'm Elissa." She stuck out her hand, as if he hadn't heard her introduce herself three other times.

"I'm Garrus." He told her, careful not to hurt her little hand.

"Elissa _mija_ go get _tio _and your _hermano." _Her mother asked her sweetly.

"Ok." She ran to the doorway but turned around to them before leaving, "Don't go anywhere, k." She gave them a stern look.

"Ok." The group called.

"Oh thank Jesus that's over," Elena breathed out.

"She is adorable ma'am." Shepard nodded to Ernestine.

"Thank you, Commander." She beamed at him. "Now what is your business here." She asked curiously.

"Well I'm here to speak with your daughter, but considering that my friends here know what I want to say and you are her family, it seems appropriate to just tell her in front of everyone."

"What is it you came to tell me Alexander, you spoke of my father. What does he have to do with anything?" Elena asked, resting her elbows on her knees, the gold cross dangling from her neck.

"There's no easy way to say this, so here I go. Two nights ago I was told by a friend, who is a very reliable source, that I have a . . . a half sister. That sister is supposed to be you." Alex spoke slowly, stilling for her reaction.

Elena didn't move. _Half-brother, what the hell? _She took in the Commander's face. Same black hair, same shape of eyes and same lips. _I am very good at spotting similarities in people, marking them as possible relatives, I needed it those five years away from the Alliance. But I'm going to need a DNA test to accept this. _

"Can we do a DNA test? I'm sorry Commander but I'm going to need more than just the word of your friend." She spoke calmly.

He hadn't known what to expect, but this was the best outcome. _She could have yelled at you and taken a shot at you with that shotgun. _

"Of course, I didn't think you would just go off what I told you." He said, pulling out the DNA scanner Chakwas had given him from his pocket. It was a small tub that came open when he pulled on it, a tiny dip was in the opening for the drop of blood she would need to give.

"It's already synced to my DNA, if we have a match the screen will glow green, if not, it will grow red." Shepard explained.

"Alright. Simple enough," Elena shrugged, pulling out a knife from her boot and pressing the tip to her index finger. A small drop of blood forming, she held it over the opening of the DNA scanner that Shepard held out, letting a few drops fall in before drawing back and watching Shepard close the devise.

"Should only take a few minutes." He told her. "Uh. I know this must come as a surprise, like I said it was a shock for me too, but I think it would kind of be . . . nice to have one person in the galaxy that was related to me in my life." He gave her a small smile, not knowing if she felt the same.

She smiled at him, easing his stress, "It's always good to have more family. You don't have to worry, I'm not going to kick you out. If you're my brother, I want you in my life too."

"Thank you." He nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest. _You're not done yet, you still have to tell her about the reapers and possibly the collectors. _

"Hey what's going on?" A tall thin boy walked out of the next room, Elissa pulling him by the arm. A well built man probably mid forties, who looked similar to Elena's mother, walked in behind them, an equally confused look on his face.

"This man is here to see Elena, he says he is her half brother." Ernestine pointed to Shepard with a warm smile, "And these are his friends, Thane, Kolyat, Feron and Garrus."

"Half brother? Commander Shepard is your brother?" The boy's eyes grew large and excited.

"Might be." Elena whispered, looking at the scanner in Shepard's hands.

Elissa resumed her position on Thane's lap, not giving him much choice when she pushed her hands off his lap and settled down. Thane found he didn't mind so much, the little girl was cute.

"Hello sir." Alexander stood up and shook the man's hand heartily.

"_Hola, _my names Jose." He answered.

The scanner gave out a beep in Shepard's left hand, he sat back down and looked at Elena. He then slowly uncovered the screen.

It was green.

**Just as a fun fact, the tattoo on her shoulder, the rose and brass knuckles, is actually my tattoo I have, only mine says daddys lil girl in ribbon. Also, 69 Camaro is my dream car, I would kill to have one. **


	3. Sand Storm

Elena let out the breath she had been holding, staring at the DNA scanner's green screen, her face devoid of emotion. Alexander glanced at her worriedly, despite what she had said about family, he was still nervous about her response.

Elena stood from her seat, everyone's eyes in the room were on her, "Well, how about that drink, brother?" She looking down at Alexander expectantly.

Alex relaxed, "Yeah, I could go for a drink right about now." He answered, standing as well.

"How about we take everyone outside, you two can go in the kitchen and talk there." Her mother smiled at them, and without receiving an answer, she turned from everyone and lead the way outside, leaving no room for refusals.

Elissa jumped off of Thane's lap and grabbed him by the hand trying to pull him with her, "Come on Thane! My paints are outside, I can make a picture of you!" She shrieked happily. Thane had no choice, but to fallow the child, Elena gave him an apologetic look as they past. Kolyat, Feron and Garrus followed the group, Jose and her brother walked behind them. The two siblings were left alone in the room, both could hear Elissa telling Thane where to sit down and instructing the others to sit down next to him.

"I really feel bad for that man." She commented, looking out the sliding glass door, being able to see the back of Thane's head as the others sat around him.

"I actually think he is getting a kick out of her, she really is cute, makes up for the bossiness." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck again.

She smirked at the nervous Commander, _my brother. _"Come on. I promised you a drink." She led him straight back into the kitchen again. "Have a seat." She pointed to the dining table as she continued to walk into the kitchen and to a small cooler with a number lock on it. She typed in the six digit number code and the door slid open allowing her to take out two beers and a bottle of tequila.

"Do you always keep your liquor in a digitally locked fridge?" He asked as she brought the beers and two shot glasses over to the table; she smiled at his question as she sat down.

"My uncle he . . . he drank a lot when he was younger, got into a lot of trouble with some bad people. Now those people are gone and my _tio _has been sober for five years, but the thing with alcoholics is, the temptation is always there. So I keep my alcohol in a place he can't get to, and Andres. That's my brother's name by the way." She explained to him, pouring the tequila in the shot glasses.

Shepard just nodded his head, not knowing what to say. She moved one of the glasses to him and picked up the other. "I guess we both need a shot after the news we just got huh?" He picked up the drink.

Her smile grew, showing off her straight white teeth, "No. This is to celebrate, I have a half-brother. That's something to be happy about, not something to become distraught over." She held her glass up to him.

Shepard stared at the women in front of him, _my sister. _He smiled and held his up as well.

"_Salud." _She announced, clinking their glasses together. They both downed them at the same time, shaking their heads at the taste.

"What's that mean? _Sa - lud_?" He asked.

She gave out a laugh at the way he said it. _Apparently my brother grew up around gringos, he can't speak Spanish to save his life. I wonder what his nationality is?_

"What?" He smiled, not knowing why she was laughing at him.

"Obviously, you have never spoken Spanish, you suck at it." She couldn't stop laughing; the look on his face was too funny.

"Oh thanks." He joked.

"Sorry, just that was horrible and the look on your face was priceless." She settled down and looked at him, "It means 'to your health'." She told him

"See was that so hard?" He took a drink of the beer in front of him.

She shook her head and leaned back in her chair, also taking a drink of her beer. _I like my new brother, he makes me laugh. _

Shepard grew a bit more serious, he still had more to tell her. "Elena. There is another reason why I came here tonight. My crew and I have been on this mission, this mission has caused me to become enemies with aliens that could make the lives of the people who have any sort of ties to me a living hell. I came here to not only find out if my friend's information was true, but to protect your family, and you." Alexander looked at her, unsure if she would believe him or how she would react.

Elena took a long drink from her beer before answering, "I'm assuming the mission you're referring to is the one about the reapers?"

Alex was taken aback by her knowledge of the reapers, from what he heard the Alliance and Council had done a good job of hushing it up, "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Elena gave him a sly smile, "I'm going to guess you read my files, so you know I was Special Forces, stealth and recon mostly. I still have many contacts in the Alliance, people on the Citadel, other varies individuals who are privy to secret information. I keep track with everything that is going on, even though I have quit the Alliance, I feel it's smart to . . . keep informed. So I also know about the attacks on human colonies, and the Collectors were the ones doing them."

Alexander was even more shocked. _Who the hell has she been talking to? _"Yeah, they were, before we blew their base. I'm sorry I have to ask, how the hell do you know all this. From what your records said, you have been here for the last four years, and most people aren't even aware that Collectors exists?"

Elena nodded her head, "Yes, most people think they're the galactic _cucuy _or something." She waved her hand in front of her dismissively, taking another drink of her beer. As she continued, she gave Alexander a cocky grin, "As for knowing that the Collectors were the ones taking the human colonies, I didn't, you just confirmed that for me right now." She held her smile over the rim of the shot glass, then threw it back for the second time. Alexander gave her a perplexed look, which Elena couldn't help laughing at, "I only guessed that the Collectors were taking them, I didn't actually know for sure." Her face grew more serious, "So I'm guessing they are tied with the Reapers you have been chasing, huh?"

Alexander's face was grim as he answered, "Yes, and there's no guarantee that we wiped out all the Collectors out their and they could come after your family and you for what I did."

Elena stared down at the table top, her brows drew together in thought. She knew what they were going to have to do in order to protect her family. She just didn't know where her new brother would take them, for how long and what would happen to them. She looked back at him, her expression never changing, "What is going on Alexander? The reapers, what are they trying to do?" She knew they were a threat but even her contacts didn't know how great a threat they were.

Alexander matched her gaze, apparently they had inherited the same stern looking expression, "They want to wipe out all galactic life, and they will probably be targeting Earth first. My team and I are going to stop them, or die trying. "

That was disturbing news, she knew the danger was going to be great, but an all-out galactic war was not what she expected. She knew one thing for certain, she wasn't going to sit there as a target for the Collectors, and this mission, from the little she knew about it, was a save the galaxy type thing. She was the best at what she did and what she did was fight and protect. Elena could be useful to the Commander and if there was going to be a war for survival she wanted to be in it.

Elena stood from her chair, taking one last shot before addressing her brother, "Well then, looks like you are going to need more soldiers, and if the whole galaxy is going to war, I want to be on your team."

The look on her face left no room for argument, and Shepard wasn't even going to try. His sister was a bad ass from what he had read and that was pretty much the perquisite to join his squad. Alexander stood from his chair as well, looking down at the small but strong woman, "Welcome aboard the Normandy." They shook hands, identical smiles on both their faces. As their hands came apart, Alex looked over to the glass window, at the group outside, Elissa's high pitched voice could be heard even from the kitchen, "Now, as for your family. I have a secret base that a friend of mine runs that she has opened up to the families of the crew and others that are helping us build our army. We know for a fact even a reaper can't detect where this place is so that is our base of operations, and where your family will be the safest."

Elena nodded in agreement, "Sounds good, when do we leave?"

Shepard was about to answer when a crash from outside startled them, Elena rushed forward, grabbing a pistol from a top drawer before running past the open sliding glass doors and looking around. "What the hell is going on?" She asked the group, they were all staring at a very thin women that seemed to enjoy dressing like Jack. She was standing over a motionless man who she had just thrown into some metal garbage cans, which were now piled on top of him. Shepard was about to draw his gun as well when his sister relaxed her stance and stuffed the gun into the back of her jeans.

Elena walked further out, noticing her mother's amused look and her brother's eager one, Andres loved to fight and probably hoped for some bloodshed. Her uncle just shook his head at the young girl, a neutral expression on his face. Their guests seemed confused and Elissa had her tiny hands on her hips glaring at the scene, angry that her art work was being disturbed. Elena stopped in the middle of the large balcony, an exasperated look on her face, "Lulu, what the hell are you doing?"

The girl look over at her, her angry expression now turned to a cool and confident one as she spoke to Elena, "This son-of-a-bitch was over by the office, trying to get inside. He was saying something about 'killing that cunt for shooting at him.'" The young woman's accent was far more thicker than Elena's and had a bite to it that was probably caused from her major attitude.

Elena's eyes narrowed at the girl, "Do you really have to say that word in front of Andres and Elissa? Who is that?" Elena walked over to the both of them, a booted foot flipping the guy over, revealing him to be the same idiot that she had shot at down stairs. Elena rolled her eyes, her head dramatically turning as well, "_Chinga_ . . ." The irritated woman seemed to catch herself, her eyes landing on little Elissa. Elena's mouth closed, her jaw visibly tense. She looked back to the young girl named Lulu, "_Sácalo de aqua." _Elena hissed in a low tone.

"_Déjame matarlo." _The girl replied in the same tone.

"Lulu, do as I say." Elena gave her a stern look that the girl matched. "_Ahora_!" The woman ordered, causing the girl to finally relent and drag the man by his boots down the stairs and to the gates below.

Elena placed her hands on either side of her head, lacing her fingers through her hair. "_Qué voy a hacer contigo?"_ She groaned.

"Your daughter?" A deep voice asked behind her. Elena turned to find that it was the green drell, Thane.

"Hell no!" The woman shook her head, her mouth turned in a scowl as she moved to sit in a chair in front of him, next to her mother. "She is my friend. A young friend who likes to fight me with anything I say. Her and Andres have pretty much killed any desire I might have had for children." Elena explained to Thane, her head leaning on the back of the chair, her eyes closing to try and block out the headache that was forming.

A small smile spread across Thane's lips as he watched the woman. He had never met a woman so forceful and so commanding, she would be a good addition to the team if Shepard chose to take her on.

"_Aye! No decir que! _You don't know what you will want later on in life, you are still young." Her mother slapped her on the leg from her seat. Elena just shooed her away. "Of course grandchildren would have been nice by now." her mother grumbled under her breath.

"Yeah well now it's up to Elissa and Andres. I'm too old" Elena responded.

"How old are you exactly?" Feron's question was random and caused her to lift her head to look at him with amusement.

"How old do you think I am?" She asked

One of Feron's brow ridges lifted as he inspected her, "I don't know, twenty seven, twenty nine?"

Elena's own brow rose as she nodded slowly to his answers. She noticed Thane's own stares from the side, "What about you Thane? How old do I look?" She asked without looking at him, not catching the assassin off guard in the slightest.

Thane had a guess, if he was right, he had a pretty good suspicion at who this woman was; which he had been trying to guess at since their intense hand shake back in the kitchen. The tattoo on her neck that he had surprisingly missed before she had let down her long curly hair back in the garage, was familiar to him. "Thirty five."

Elene's eyes switched to his, her small smile not leaving her face, "Either you have been in my files as well, or your just that good at judging people."

"Just that good." Thane answered, the realization of who she was now unarguable in his mind.

"That's not old at all, you could still have kids." Shepard's voice from in front of the open back door broke the small staring contest that Thane and his sister had been having.

"Thank you." Elena's mother gave the Commander a pleased smile.

Elena's mouth turned into a sneer, "Ok how about we all stop talk about my lack of child bearing please."

"Not like men don't try." The younger girl, Lulu, was now back and making her way to the group. She walked with a bounce in her step and confidence radiating off her.

"All new people, this is Lourdes Almira Rodriguez Rivera." The girl cringed at the name and gave Elena a dark glare. Elena gave her an antagonizing smirked, then turned her head to the group, "We call her Lulu, she hates her real name."

"Because I'm named after my bitch of a mother. Don't fucking call me Lourdes or I kill you." Lulu sat herself on the low brick wall behind Elena, pulling out a switch blade and proceeded to clean under her fingernails with it.

"She won't kill you, but I would advise against calling her by her given name." Elena gave the girl a warning look as she stood from her seat. "Now, Commander, I think we should tell the rest of my family what is going on."

Elena came to stand behind her mother's chair, her arms crossed over her chest and her face hardened into unreadable mask. Alexander nodded to her and stepped into the two rows of people, between her family and his men. "My team and I have been on a mission, to take down a race called the Collectors, who were abducting human colonies. These aliens were working for a worse evil called the reapers, a machine race who want to wipe out all galactic life." Alex's eyes wondered over to little Elissa, who's innocent round face was watching him with curious big brown eyes. He felt awkward, telling what the reapers have planned for the galaxy to a child so young.

"It is alright Commander, she needs to know." Elena's keen eyes bore into his as her strong voice reassured him. She did not help raise her siblings to be weak minded or ignorant, nor did her mother. Her brother and sister were young yes but strong and both should be aware of what was going on around them.

Alexander nodded his head and continued, "Fortunately, we successfully destroyed the Collector base and the human reaper they were creating, but I do not want to take the chance of there being a few more left or another slave race that the reapers send after your family. The reapers had sent the Collectors to a plant just because a former team mate of mine was there, I would not doubt that they would come after someone related to me, which not only endangers Elena but the rest of you." Alexander's head hung slightly at the end, "I am sorry."

"Young man, do not be sorry and do not stand there feeling that this is your fault. Raise your chin and act like a Commander." Elena's mothers voice ordered him, causing his head to snap up and his back to straighten. The older woman let her expression soften and gave him a smile, "Now, what exactly have my daughter and you planned to do."

"Alexander has a safe house of sorts. His crews family and friends are being sent there, and that is where you all will go." Elena placed her hands on her mother's shoulders lightly.

"_We all. _And where are you in all this?" Lulu jumped off the wall and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I'm going with the Commander Lulu." Elena turned narrowed eyes to the girl.

"Good, and I'm going with you." Lulu stated firmly.

"_Por qué siempre hacen lo dificil?" _Elena turned to her with gritted teeth, her eyes flashing with frustration.

" '_Juntos o no en todos los.' Eso es lo que dijo. _This is no different!" Lulu stomped up to the older woman, her lips set in a scowl and her eyes burned with anger. "_No se supone que nos dejan." _Her voice chocke don her next words, "_No se supone que me dejes."_

Elena's face fell and her eyes searched the face of the young girl, her hardened expression never changing. Elena took a deep breath and took Lulu's clenched fists in hers, her head nodding. "_Si. _You will come with me. I will not leave you. Together alright."

Lulu's face finally relaxed and she hugged her closest and only friend to her tightly, "_Gracias_"

Obviously there was a deeper meaning to what the two women were saying and a past lay somewhere in all of it. The strangers were all curious, but would not voice their questions, it wasn't any of their business.

"Then it's settled, we will go to this safe house. How long do we have to pack?" Jose asked, before the awkwardness of the situation could settle in.

"I would prefer to move as fast as possible, but I do realize that I have sprung this up on you all and I should give you time to . . . " Alexander was cut off by his sister's words.

"We can be ready by tomorrow." She briefly looked around at her family, "There is not much we have that cannot be replaced."

"Your cars?" Lulu asked, quirking an eyebrow at Elena knowingly.

A look of pain came over Elena's face but she quickly shook it off, "A car can be replaced."

Alex could hear the loss in her voice, classic muscle cars like those down in the shop were hard to find and might not be able to be replaced. "Perhaps you can take two. It would be a shame to lose such a beautiful machine."

Elena's eyes lit up and her smile was that of a child being told Christmas had come early. "Thank you, _mi hermono."_

"No problem. So long as I get to drive one." Alexander gave her a boyish grin.

"You break my car, I break your head open, but yes I would let you drive one, least I can do." Elena answered.

"Well then, we should get started packing. _Vamos niños." _Ernestine clapped her hands together and both Andres and Elissa jumped from their seats and ran back into the house, their mother wheeling herself behind them.

Alexander watched the woman go and felt now was the best time to leave, he didn't want to over stay his welcome, though his sister's family had been very hospitable, he should give them time to adjust and pack. "Well, we should be going. We will come and get you in the morning if that is alright with all of you?"

"Yeah that should be . . . " Elena began to answer, only to turn at the sound of her brother shouting from inside the house.

"_Mida! La tormenta!" _

"Shit. Lulu, if Miguel is still down by the gate, drag him into the office and lock up the place. I'll take care of the windows and doors up here." Elena gave her orders, which Lulu obeyed immediately, snatching the keys from the air that Elena had tossed and ran off down the stairs. Elena motioned for the group of men to follow her into the house. As they came through the door and into the living room, Andres was watching a weather report on the T.V. The man in the report had a clock next to his head and the time was counting down; the current time being 12:27.

"What is that? What's going on?" Alexander asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Sand storm, deadly, if caught in it. You and your friends are going to have to stay here tonight, you will not make it back to your ship in ten minutes." Elena explained, slamming windows shut and sealing the sides with metal coverings that snapped into place. The woman waved her brother off, instructing him to check the other rooms.

Alexander turned to his companions, taking in their expressions. Garrus and Thane looked slightly uncomfortable with the idea of staying in a strangers home, Kolyat looked confused and Feron wore an almost excited look, his eyes following his sister around the room. Alex's eyes narrowed at that but did not have time nor was it the right place to slap the guy for obviously checking out his sister.

The sound of a loud siren coming to life outside caused all five men to turn their heads to the glass window, the motion of many doors shutting and people locking themselves inside could be seen in every direction.

The Commander turned back to the woman, who was apply the final covering to the last window. Her bright green eyes turned to the group from her crouched position by the window, "Sorry about this. We do have a spare room, but there are only two beds. Unless you four are into cuddling, we will have to find another place for two of you to sleep." Her lips quirked at the end and stood from her spot at the window, moving over to them and jerking her head to the hallway behind them, "Come. Follow me."

**For those of you who read my other two stories, I am so sorry I have not updated, I have a sort of writer's block going on and I have been very busy with school. Also, thanks to Matyrfae, I have been sucked into the game of Dragon Age and can not stop playing! I can't tell you when my updates will be coming but I do promise that I have not and I will not give up on my stories. I hope you liked this chapter and this story, please review!**


End file.
